Hope Mikaelson
Hope Mikaelson 'jest córką Niklausa Mikaelsona i Hayley Marshall. Dziecko zostało poczęte w odcinku ''Bring It On, ale to, że Hayley jest w ciąży okazało się w odcinku The Originals. Hope jest hybrydą, bo odziedziczyła gen wilkołaka po matce i gen hybrydy po ojcu. '''Hope jest członkinią rodziny Mikaelson, rodziny Labonair oraz Klanu Wilkołaków Półksiężyca. Sezon 4 W odcinku'' The Originals, czarownica Sophie Deveraux ujawnia, że Hayley jest w ciąży z Klausem. Mówi, że dziecko jest jedną z luk w naturze. Później ujawniono, że to z powodu wilkołaczego genu Klausa. Sophie żąda, aby Klaus pomógł jej lub ona zabije matkę i dziecko. Klaus początkowo nie chce mieć nic do czynienia z dzieckiem i z Hayley. Mówi czarownicom, że popełniły błąd, jeżeli myślą, że będą nim manipulować za ich pomocą. Po namowie Elijah i Camille zmienia zdanie. Kiedy Elijah pyta go o Hayley i jej nienarodzone dziecko, on odpowiada, że każdy król potrzebuje następcy. The Originals |-|Sezon 1 = Wygląd zewnętrzny Według Rebekah, Hope wygląda, jak jej mama. Z drugiej strony oczy odziedziczyła po Klausie. Ma jasną skórę, pulchne policzki, malutkie rączki, troszkę brązowych włosów na głowie i jasnoniebieskie oczy jak Klaus. Zdolności Jeszcze dokładnie nie wiadomo, ale możliwe jest, że odziedziczyła po rodzicach umiejętności hybrydy/wilkołaka. Co ciekawe prawdopodobne jest, że owe dziecko odziedziczy jakieś zdolności magiczne po babci, Esther. Chyba że będzie jedyną w swoim rodzaju hybrydą - wiedźmą. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Relacje Hayley Marshall Hayley jest matką Hope i wiele razy okazuje się że dba ona o swoją córkę.Kiedy po raz pierwszy odkryła że jest w ciąży próbowała pozbyć się dziecka za pomocą Tojadu, lecz kiedy zaatakowały ją wampiry to zdała sobie sprawę że nie broni tylko siebie broni także ją.Potem dowiedziała się że będzie miała córkę.W miarę upływu czasy obawy Hayley zaczęły wzrastać ponieważ nigdy nie miała prawdziwej matki w swoim życiu i tak naprawdę nie wie jak nią być, ale w końcu obawy znikły i razem z Klausem starali się chronić dziecko.Jest to widoczne gdy Genevieve i dziewczęta ze zbiorów porywają Hope, aby ją zabić.Hayley walczyła za córkę.Wykazała się umiejętnościami i odnalazła ją w iluzji stworzonej przez czarownice.Hayley obiecała córce i sobie że ona (Hope) będzie wychowywała się lepiej niż ona.Dotrzymała tej obietnicy wysyłając Hope do Rebekah, aby była bezpieczna i zdala od Nowego Orleanu. Ciekawostki *Sophie oznajmiła, że ta "ciąża jest jedną z luk w naturze". *Elijah uważa, że to dziecko jest'' "kluczem do zjednoczenia rodziny". *Elijah przysiągł chronić dziecko i Hayley. *Dziecko było w stanie uzdrowić Hayley, kiedy została zraniona w odcinku ''Girl in New Orleans. *Według wizji Sabine najprawdopodobniej jest to dziewczynka. *Według wizji Sabine, dziecko ma sprowadzić zagładę na wszystkie czarownice. *Za pomocą krwi dziecka można tworzyć hybrydy bez potrzeby użycia krwi sobowtóra. *Wampiry wierzą, że ich rasa wyginie, kiedy dziecko się urodzi, ponieważ będzie mogło uczynić armię mieszańców, chodzić za dnia bez lapis lazuli i zabić wampiry jednym ukąszeniem. *Klaus uważa, że jeśli Elijah będzie z Hayley, to jego dziecko zamiast do niego będzie mówić "tato", będzie mówić tak do jego brata. *Klaus mówi w Reigning Pain in New Orleans, że to dziecko to jedyna rzecz, na której mu zależy. *Potomkowie ojca Klausa żyją więc są też krewnymi Hope. *W Dance Back from the Grave, Hayley mówi że dziecko jest w jednej czwartej czarownicą. Ma więc krew trzech gatunków: czarownicy, wilkołaka i wampira. *Dzieko ma połączenie trzech nadprzyrodzonych grup: Sabatu Czarownic z Nowego Orleanu, Wilkołaków Półksiężyca i Pierwotnych. *Powodem tego, że dziecko mogło zostać poczęte jest to, że Klaus jest hybrydą, czyli połączeniem wilkołaka i wampira. *Mieszanka krwi dziecka sprawia, że jest ono najpotężniejszym stworzeniem w obu serialach. *W Moon Over Bourbon Street, Elijah mówi, że chce, aby dziecko odziedziczyło wszystko po Hayley. *W A Closer Walk With Thee, Hayley i dziecko sa dręczone w snach przez Mikaela. *W A Closer Walk With Thee, Hayley postanawia spowrotem przenieść się do Klausa i Elijah'a, martwiąc się o bezpieczeństwo córki. *W A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus ma sen o swojej córce. *W A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus pokazał Hayley pokoik zrobiony dla córki. W łóżeczku małej był pluszowy miś i wilk. *W A Closer Walk With Thee, Klaus mówi Hayley, że ona i ich córka są wojowniczkami. *W The Battle of New Orleans, Hayley łapią skórcze, bo łożysko się rozerwało i dziewczyna zaczyna rodzić. *W From a Cradle to a Grave, pokazane jest wspomnienie, w którym Hayley pisze list do córki, zwracając się do niej Zoe, Kaitlyn lub Angela, a Klaus czuje kopiące maleństwo. *Prawdopodobne jest to, że odziedziczy jakieś zdolności magiczne po Esther. *Hope rodzi się w finałowym odcinku. *Klaus nazwał ją Littlest Wolf w From a Cradle to a Grave. *Pomimo że jest małym dzieckiem, czarownice i Esther wierzą, że jej magia jest tak wielka, iż może zwiększyć ich moc dla pokoleń, dlatego domagają się jej zabicia i poświęcenia na terenie Nowego Orleanu, co wychodzi na jaw w The Big Uneasy. *Klaus i Hayley nazwali ją Hope, czyli nadzieja, bo jest nadzieją dla ich rodziny. *W odcinku finałowym Klaus oddaje ją Rebekah, by się nią zaopiekowała i chroniła przed czarownicami. Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Rodzina Labonair